The Day the little birds dye
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: YAY! MY FIST FANFIC! now this chapter is Basicly about a girl who is the doughter of Tony Zucco the man that Kills Robins parents. now i hope yall like it PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT I NEED TO FIX AND WHAT I SHOULD DO LOL :D Kate is my OC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 death of the flying Grayson's_ _December 23 _

"Richard! Wait for me!" I called out to the 9 year old who was running through the crowed toured the training tent in which his mom and dad were trying out a new acrobat trick. "Kate you need to keep up!" he called back as we ran straight into a tall man. The man looked down at Richard with a snarl he screamed " WHATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I finally got close enough to see who he ran into. My heart dropped as I saw my father standing behind the tall man that screamed at dick. I backed behind a barrel to hide from him. "Leave him Ronnie" Tony said as he turned on his heals and started to walk toured the big top. "well thats was rude." dick said ask he walked over to the barrel witch I was hiding be hind. _I wonder what he wants?_I thought. I walked up to dick trying to get him to go somewhere else. " lets go see Joe in the lions dean? I want to see if Nala had her cub" Richard looked at me like I was crazy and took off running in the same direction as Tony Zucco same direction as my father.

Now Tony hasn't been my father for years let me back track i'm four years older then Richard. I was four when my father became the "god father"

_I don't remember my mother much. All I know is that she was a kind woman she loved me and Tony. We were happy, Tony wasn't a drunk wasn't in the Mafia and wasn't on hard drugs. Tony started drinking when my mom got sick. Mom was sick a lot back then Tony started to work for the old mafia boss when I was 3 the day I turned 4 was a bad day for all of us, mom was trying so hard to not show she was getting sicker and sicker with every movement she made. My 4th birthday party was on Saturday June 13 1995 we had a lot of people over and Tony rented a pony for the kids. The mafia showed up just as mom was bringing out the cake. Tony and the men went into his office. Then something happened that would change our lives for ever "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" mom came out with with my Batman cake... (yea this is something I will never share this with the team and DEFENITLY not Batman that mans just to scary ) she loved to sing. We let her sing the song by her self. She was a professorial singer __in the Gotham Opera. "happy birthday my sweet little bird" she said in my ear as she set the cake down in front of me. The cake had a picture of batman punching the bad guys Joker and the penguin. Everyone began to join into the singing when moms face got really still. I turned to look at her with a smile on my face "My wish was for you mama!" instead of a loving smile I always loved instead I saw my mom cough and fall to the ground. I got up and ran to Tony's office. I ran through the door _(I mean it I didn't open the door I went through the door my powers started to come in when I got Angry or Sad) _"Daddy!" Tony turned to face me " WHAT! Sorry whats wrong did mommy drop the cake" he turned the the men behind him and laughed "good one boss now back to bisness now you'll take over the the old boss as soon as we leave your brats party" I ran up to the man and kicked him in the leg. He screamed out loud "you little brat ill teach you to kick me" the man started after me as I ran out the door. 'if daddy wont listen to me maybe he needs to see it for him self. As we made are way out mommy was being lifted on to the stretcher. "MOMMY!" I yelld as I got into the back yard. "everything will be alright little bird don't you worry." "Gina!" my dad yelled as he hoped into the ambulance with her._

_ My mom died that night. The cancer in her lungs had spread to her vocal cords. She could have gone any day now. But singing Happy birthday to me was to much for her. The day of her funeral I was alone. Tony had a meeting with the Gang. My aunts didn't want to be there for us. I sat in the funeral home alone till one of mommy's fans walked in. "Hi my names Bruce Wayne. Whats yours?" the man was taller then Tony a lot thinner too. "i'm Kate. Its very nice to meet you". The man say down and he looked at me with sad eyes. " did you know my mommy Mr. Wane?" I asked him with a look the screamed Why her? " I knew your mom very well. She worked at one of my Opera houses." I smiled a small one but a smile. "mommy loved to sing". The doors flung open as my dad walked in. he smelt of beer. "Kate! Who in gods name is this" he pointed to Mr. Wayne. "your coming home with me!" he garbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of the funeral home. That was the last I saw of mister wane. At lease on till the night of the big show. The night my best friends life would change forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHHHHH CHAPTER 2!**

**This one is short but its gonna start to tie it togeather. i wanted to start wrighting Chapter 3 but i think ill wait till next week to start soooo no chapters till then**

**me: i do not own The Young Justice **

**Red arrow: Help!**

**me: thats not red arrow in my closet...i hope you like it R/R!**

**Robin: tell batman im in here PLEASE!***

**me: he he UM yeah...*_walking_ away* how many times do i have to tell you SHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

>Chapter 2 The Flying Graysons<p><em>December 23<em>

I followed Richard till we got to the Back of the Training tent were his parents were talking with the Ring leader. Richard ran into the tent first I was about to fallow when. "Kate!" I turned around to see Joe running up to me with a huge grin. "hey Joe whats up?" I walked away from the tent to see what was going on. " Nala's in labor come one I want you to see this" he grabed hold of my hand and started back the other way. I look back over my shoulder at the tent and sent a little prayer to my mom, _please mom keep him safe._

_**RICHARD'S POV **_

I ran into the tent to my mom and dad and up to Mr. Haley. They'd been talking about the new Trick that we would be preforming for Gotham's finest. "Now you are going to practice this a few times before tonight am I right?" Mr. Haley said looking up at the trapezes.

"don't you worry Mr Haley if anyone can do it its the Flying Graysons" I say as I run around them and strike a pose. "this better work" he turns to leave with a little wave of the tent he was gone.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _I turned to see one of the men from out side. He was wearing a Fedora tilted to the side. He kinda looked like one of thous old Gangsters from the movies. "The Flying Graysons.. welcome to Gotham. My name is Tony Zucco and do I have a Proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah chapter 3! i know i said i was going to post this after the holiday but here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

as the sun set the Greatest show came to life

_December 23 7:30_

As the sun started to set the light started to bring Haley's Circus to life. People started flooding through the gates. Laughter filled the air as parents and the children Entered to what was going to be the Greatest night of there lives, how wrought they were.

Richard had invited me to have dinner with him and his family. "now your seat is right in the middle a few rows up from were you sat last year. Richard was so upset when Mr Haley gave away your seat" down the hall you could here Richard yell to his mom to stop talking. " sorry huny!" she called back with a giggle. I was about to head out the door when Mary stopped me. " I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to my son, there's not many kids that would come to the Circus just to hang out with him." I smiled at her "I'm more thankful that I have people like you to call my family. Will you tell Richard to break a fingernail for me?***" I started off toured the people filled Tent to sit and watch the advents that were about to go down.

_December 23 7:50_

the lights in the tent when't down the sound dropped down to barley a whisper. A follow spot fell onto the center were Mr Haley was standing. "Lady's and Gentlemen Boys and Girls, welcome to Haley's Circus!" the lights sprung up like in a comedy play the clowns came out honking there horns, the lions and tigers started jumping through the hoops, the strong man carried the bearded lady, Joe stood there with Nala and the Cub the Grayson on the High wires waving down at us. "now!" Mr Haley said "Lets begin" he moved from the center of the ring to let the fun begin.

_December 23 9:10_

"Now for our last Show of the night. They are the most popular Act around...THE FLYING GRAYSON'S!" Mary and Jonathan stood on one side of the sent way up high waving as Mr. Haley introduced them. "in one corner we have Johnathan and his Wife Mary" he pointed up to them as Jonathan grabbed onto the bars and started to swing. Mary jumped garbing her husbands hands. The fallow spot when't up to the next platform showing the brave 9 year old Richard. "in the next corner there son Richard!". Richard was about to start when the mic was taken out of Mr. Haley's Hands. In his place stood Tony with 3 other men who looked for miller. " if I can please have your attention just for a minuet.". The men behind them cocked there guns up in the air and fired. Things started to go slow. I saw people running to the exits. I heard people scream. All I could see though was Mary's Face as she called out to her son as she fell to the ground next to her husband.

_December 23 9:30_

The police Showed up not to long after. I ran in search for Richard. Getting pushed back by the police. I got out of the tent to see 2 of the 3 men were put into handcuffs and put into police cars. Tony took off after Mary and Johnathan hit the ground. I ran to the back of the tent to look for Richard. I saw the ambulance being loaded with my best friends parents. Richard was being lead to a police car. Tears stung my eyes as I ran to the heartbreaking boy. I got past the police who screamed at me to stop. Richard turned to look at me. I stopped in front of him and garbed him in a hug. My hug wasn't returned he stood there and said " I hate you" I let go and looked at him. " what?" I was shocked. " never come near me again." he turned and when't into the car and that was the last thing he said to me in 4 years. That night the Richard I knew die along with Mary and Johnathan.

* * *

><p><strong>**** i was in drama club and one show on opening night one of our leads was walking on the set telling everyone to break a leg and she grabed teh rope and jumped and broke her leg and so now we say break a finger nail!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys :( this is not a chapter im having huge whirters block on this story :(:( ive been trying really hard but nothings come of it well something did but not for this, out of wrighters block for one story comes an other :( if you have any ideas please PLEASE voice them i need help and be on the look out for my new story not so fun house 


	5. Chapter 5

hey everone im sorry to say but im discontinuing my story for right now i hope to continue this store at some point but i'm completly stumped. so im very sorry for this 


End file.
